


Three Things I Love About You.

by jenovasilver



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal Sex, Comedy, Fetish, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Scent Kink, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo is going to give Ezio a stern talking to...if only he could ignore his boner..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*************************

It happened, several times in fact that Ezio was quite careless with his weapons...even though he was older then the first time Leonardo met him, Auditore ALWAYS found a way to destroy what he so lovingly crafted. He lacked the sufficient number of hands that he could use to count on what Ezio cracked, snapped, burned, exploded...clearly the boy had NO LOVE for the workmanship and care Leonardo put into the weapons of war he made. And to make matters worse whenever Leonardo felt like berating Ezio for his recklessness which happened more then once. Ezio would turn it on.

 

 _  
**That smile.**   
_

 

Truly there was no WEAPON that Leonardo could craft against that smile, made all the more powerful in combination of Ezio UNFAIRLY sensual in everything he does. There wasn’t a name for it that Leonardo could use to describe it, mischievous? Seductive? Devastatingly Charming? God had cruelly combined all the perfect lustful qualities into one young man and Leonardo was helpless against it. Ezio _wasn’t_ beautiful, that was for young nubile boys with no tragedy in their lives, no, Ezio was ENCHANTINGLY gorgeous..not unattainable but _nearly_ unapproachable.

NO! This boy was careless with his tools! No! Each destruction was an affront to Leonardo’s devotion and dedication to his craft! This could not STAND! Ezio was still his junior and so Leonardo swallowed his courage and prepared himself to give him a stern talking to! Not this time he said to himself, he wouldn’t be swayed by those charms, that voice dripping with sex, those golden brown eyes, the full curves of those lips and the way the scar seemed to be a target for kisses..

His tan skin, his strong firm jaw....the bridge of his nose...eyebrows.

Damnit Leonardo was slipping! He had to figure a way to combat that living embodiment of sex and decided to NOT look at Ezio, to look at ANYTHING and EVERYTHING but NOT him. That’s it! It was perfect, after all, he was a busy man and God knows he had his fair share of commissions to complete. Yes! This will work!

Leonardo felt that he was ready, it wasn’t much of a plan but he felt that if he can just keep his eyes off Ezio he could win any argument and he wasn’t silly in his thinking, NO ONE was immune to Ezio if he laid on the charm...even Michelvelli was rendered helpless under 5 minutes against the Auditore smile.

 

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

 

He’s here and Leonardo was ready. He wasn’t going to be defeated here!!

“Oh! Si prega di entrare!” Leonardo shouted from his canvas, this was the perfect way to avoid the boy...even though not a thing was on it.

The door creaked open and the footsteps echoed on his floor, he didn’t need to look to know it was Ezio...he could SMELL him.

 

 _  
**That smell.**   
_

 

FUCK his smell, Damnit! Leonardo forgot that! The smell of blood, leather, horses, sea water, sweat..gunpowder and metal, the smell of youth. It was a pungent aroma of natural male musk and the heat of battle and Leonardo could NOT withstand it, if it was anyone else he would’ve been repelled…it wasn’t foul to a degree but for some reason when Ezio was covered in it all the blood rushed from Leo’s head to his dick with no hesitation. He held a pencil to sketch out a flimsy sketch to make it looked like he was working on a masterpiece but with all his focus crumbling to his most base need….the battle was over before Leo could have a say.

The boy was a walking breathing aphrodisiac to the genius, within seconds, logic and reason failed him and Ezio hasn’t said a single word.

“Ciao il mio buon amico!” Ezio breathed with forced enthusiasm, he was visibly exhausted and exhaled a mighty breath before coughing and walking in to the studio trying to avoid knocking over all the models and scrolls of artwork cluttering the space. “Messy...”

“A-ahh..this is organized chaos, you would not understand!” Leonardo stumbled through, GOD the smell was thick, Ezio wasn’t even inches from him and he moved the pencil on the canvas trying to keep up the act, “Eventually I SHALL clean..just not today!”

“You said that the last time we met...3 days ago.”

“Has it been 3 days?”

“Dear Leonardo, do you not keep track of the days in here? I hope I am not working you too hard my amico.” Ezio chuckled softly and the pencil scratched across the canvas. Fuck Leonardo was losing it, his cock throbbed between his thighs..it was SHEER will that he was even standing now. “Hmm?”

“Oh! No-nothing Ezio...heh, heh...you have come to me for one reason yes? Wait..well, several, a Codex or a weapon?”

“Neither.” Leonardo almost broke and turned, half his face spun on his axis to face the boy who managed to walk just a bit close to the genius. He was poking the model plane innocently and Leonardo twitched, it was common for Ezio to poke things...he had a budding curiosity but lacked the patience necessary to continue further in those pursuits but that was his nature. A moment, a flash...that was the brilliance of Ezio.

 

 _Throbbing...increasing..slow...trickle of precum...rising.._

 

Be strong Leonardo, if Ezio wasn’t here for weapons nor Codex...then WHAT was he here for?!

 

“Mi scusi? T-then...what is it then?”

“Nothing it appears...just to visit.”

FUCK!! NO! WHY?!! Leonardo gritted his teeth, this SHOULD be annoying to him but it wasn’t, ‘Just to visit’ implied that Ezio was sweet enough to think about him without wanting anything in return. It was a courteous gesture, the one a friend would do to another friend, this should be a good thing right? It meant that Ezio hasn’t destroyed any weapons nor found new Codex pages...this was good. Good...no! Didn’t Leonardo want to berate the boy for his carelessness?! How can he do that now if he hasn’t DESTROYED anything yet?!

The internal war inside Leonardo was killing him along with his hard on, the smell got closer to his nose and now he could TASTE it on his tongue.

 

 _No! You are the eldest! Gain control, Leonardo!_

 

He was so lost in the conflict...that he didn’t notice Ezio was peering....over his shoulder...that the scribble.

 

 _His brain shut down. Sensory overload, mission failed._

 

“E-Ezio..?”

“What are you trying to create? Is that...a cock?” Leonardo didn’t even REALIZE what he was drawing, not until Ezio pointed it out innocently that he in fact...drew a penis on the canvas, fully erect and unfortunately the long scratch line looked like the penis ejaculated. “Truly, you are a man of humor. Have I distracted you?” Leonardo looked at Ezio, why not?It was over...there was no point in fighting it anymore.

“Y-you...are...just..”

“Hmm? Just what?”

“Smell. You smell.” The words had life of their own and flew out of Leonardo’s mouth like small birds, Ezio leaned back and sniffed himself, yeah, he did smell...wasn’t his fault, he’s been fighting Templar and Borgia for the latter half of a week. He barely had time to sleep much less bathe, that’s when he did it...the nail in Leonardo’s coffin, it was a combination of three things and Ezio used it.

 

 _  
**That pout.**   
_

 

More potent than the smile and smell...it was the _pout_ , in the face of SO MANY obstacles in Leonardo’s self proclaimed battle of dominance against Auditore, the pout was the ‘Greek Fire’ in Ezio’s arsenal, the uncanny combination of adorable petulance and carnal innocence, he wrinkled his nose, bit the inner flesh under his bottom lip and cast his eyes away from the target. There was hope there! At least he wasn’t staring at you but that just made everything worse because then he brought those honey orbs RIGHT BACK AT YOU. Ezio didn’t know it, hell, even if he did, Leonardo doubt Ezio truly comprehended the POWER of that pout.

Through all the killing, the backstabbing, the tragedy...Ezio was still a young man of his late 20’s, still somewhat a child in some respects to many of his allies, he was still learning to be an Assassin and already he was a greater one then his father. However Ezio didn’t BELIEVE himself to be a child anymore, he thought he was passed that at 17 much less 12.

However to those that knew Auditore, they can contest that he maintained several of his boyish qualities and one of them was the pout...

Leonardo came, he shot his load so hard and fast that he hoped the barely audible spurting he did NOT reach Ezio’s ears because it sure as hell rang like a church bell’s chime in his. Before Ezio had a chance to respond to the small sound, Leo covered his crotch and froze, he knew of no other action to perform now and Ezio was more perplexed then ever.

“Forgive me, perhaps I should have stopped at home and cleaned myself before coming here.” Ezio nervously smiled, nervous? Ashamed? Ezio? No, _no_ , he smiled softly and moved back from his friend, “I’ll leave you to your devices.” Did Leonardo offend him? OF course he did, who would want to be told they smell? He wouldn’t have enjoyed it, no, this...

 

 **  
_FUCK FUCK FUCK!_   
**

 

Leonardo stretched out and grabbed Ezio’s shoulder, every ounce of strength in his body compelled him to stop Auditore from leaving his side.

“W-wait...hahaha, do not be in such a rush..you are tired...allow me.” Leonardo smiled and pats Ezio on his shoulder, “L-let me draw you a bath, a fresh bath, a hot meal...these are the simple pleasures in life si?”

“Are you sure..I don’t want to distract you.”

It’s a bit too late for that, Leonardo long since stopped trying to do any ACTUAL work. But he DID have a plan....to get Ezio out of those robes.

 

Everything else he would have to wing it.

 


	2. Caught

Leonardo didn’t respond, he just made the boy sit as he drew him a hot bath and this pleased the genius...granted this wasn’t part of his plan to chastise Auditore but that wasn’t an issue anymore. After all, Ezio hasn’t done anything bad to his tools YET so there was no need to bring up any lingering issue about them. It was perfect actually and Leonardo had a need to dote on Ezio, not to _spoil_ him per se just...dote.

The heated waters looked tempting to the genius as well but he could take a bath another time, right now, this was for one weary, smelly young Assassin. A fresh bath and a hot meal...yes, perfect, nothing can possibly go wrong with that! Nothing!

That was before Ezio walked in.... _shirtless_.

A couple of things rolled in Leonardo’s head, all of them were dirty, lascivious..this actually was the FIRST time he’s seen Ezio’s bare chest before, the most skin he’s been privileged to was his arm and that was enough to know that there was a delicious form connected to it. Now, right here...staring in full view was the same boy, older, wiser...

Leonardo had to wipe his mouth, several times in fact just to make sure that if he was drooling it would be his knowledge and not Ezio. He thanked GOD for his keen artistic memory, he captured every hard muscle, every succulent curve of flesh around it, every definition on that trained form for safe keeping later. Leonardo actually cursed the robes for concealing that Adonis figure for SO long..

Fuck, he’s hard again.

“Forgive me if I startled you amico...” Ezio sighed and walked over, only the clacking of his boots alerted Leonardo to his closing distance. “Ahhh...that looks so tempting.”

 

 _You have NO IDEA._

 _Focus Leonardo!_

 

“Of course, you may be young Ezio but you cannot ignore the aches and pains of your body....treat it well now and it will serve you well into your old age.” Ezio’s fingers danced along the steaming surface of the bath and Leonardo followed them.

“You are most wise...you have my thanks for this, Leonardo.”

“Ah! Non dirlo...you are...are...” Leonardo followed the Ezio’s fingers as they left the warm water and unfastened the laces of pants that held precariously on strong hips.

 

 _Beyond a shadow of doubt....God was fucking with him, there was NO REASON for this._

 

Leonardo felt like his mouth went from wet to dry within seconds, it was like sand was going to fall out if he said anything to the contrary so he just closed his mouth and allowed Ezio to continue disrobing.

He was so sweaty that he had to PEEL his pants off, yep, Leo was done, the assault to his senses conquered every inch of him, he got an EYEFUL of the boy and liked everything he saw.

The pathway to Leo’s desire was in full view and his eyes trailed down from Ezio’s chest, past his hips and followed the fine light brown hairs to his loins. Ezio seemed relieved to get those pants off and free himself and Leonardo was right there with him in agreement, how many women were sated to this body? He couldn’t imagine any one of them being disappointed with it, he himself didn’t even NEED Ezio ready! He’d just suck on that organ until it became steel in his hands.

It became clear that the silence was growing between them and Leonardo snapped back, thank GOD that Ezio wasn’t really paying attention to Leonardo’s silence as he slipped his legs into the tub. That actually snapped Leonardo to reality and he forced a smile of surprise.

“Bene....ahhh..” Ezio slid in the tub, disappearing completely underneath the water and rose back up, his brown hair looked like melted chocolate on his head and he ran his fingers through it. “I cannot thank you enough for this.”

“My pleasure...truly..now, rest...clean yourself and I will do something about these...” Leonardo said almost trance like, he reached for Ezio’s pants and boots and bundled them neatly in his arms, the smell drove him to tears and his cock was bobbing with each weak step and he took one last look at Ezio completely lulled in the tub.

The beads of hot water clung to his hair and body and Leonardo never felt more jealous, the water cradled Ezio’s body and hid the lower half of him from view but left the upper portion exposed to the world. He watched as one drop of water fell from the tip of Ezio’s nose down his lips, pass his chin and dropped to his chest to continue downward to his right nipple and to it’s final destination...merging with the steamy waters around this youthful island.

 

When Ezio realized Leonardo was still in the room he turned to him but the man vanished as if he was never there at all.

*******************

 

Leonardo clutched the garments in his hand and ran to his room, guilt overcame him as what he was about to do was pretty messed up but there was nothing he could do. His cock was at the point of bursting and he could either A-ignore it or B-beat it out within an inch of his life...Leo chose B.

If he could jerk it out before Ezio was done with his bath and run to prepare some sort of meal then no one will be the wiser. It shouldn’t take long, he already blew a load minutes ago so he was pretty sure he would shoot quickly and he wasn’t ashamed of that either.

He laid out the robes and sat on his modest bed contemplating what he should do, it sounded so easy in his head to just pleasure himself and get it over with but now with the prospect in front of him...everything looked rather, well, disgusting. This boy was a friend and not just any friend, the Auditore were great benefactors to his budding career as artist...they were kind and compassionate. Good people who suffered unjustly under the heels of other people’s machinations, Ezio was one of them, he lost his father and two brothers and was now thrust into the Assassin lifestyle. Ezio should be pitied NOT lusted after!

Those words sounded SO noble and virtuous but reality was Leonardo was attracted to Ezio, more then friendship, more then pity...he WANTED him and seeing that was impossible, this was the next best thing.

Leonardo started of slowly, he brought the tunic close to his nose and breathed in deeply and it was like all the nerves in his body sparked at once. He thought about Ezio wearing these garments, fighting, running, riding...he dared thought about him being injured as there were small tears that were reattached. He didn’t notice many scars on the boy but then again he didn’t look at Auditore for long periods of time, regrettably. But Leonardo remembered Ezio’s body in small spurts, his tone..each ripple of fine muscle underneath a layer of hot skin, God Leonardo was ready and searched through his clothes just to get to his own body. He felt shameful of this but he was only a man and these desires weren’t going to go away...why not fall into pit?

He sprawled himself over his bed and clutch the tunic, inhaling the scent as much as his lungs could hold..he stroked his cock mercilessly, it was already slippery from the first shot and now began to bubble it’s second load. He had trouble focusing now and rubbed his thumb over the smooth sticky head and squeezed the tube with the heat boiling in his sacks. The shiny metal of Ezio’s emblems and assorted decor felt so cool against Leonardo’s nose and he licked unintentionally. The cold taste sent shivers down his spine and finally he came.

Right on Ezio’s robes..across the red sash.

“Che idiota che sono Leonardo!” He cried, the boy’s robes were dirty from his work...and now they were soiled because of one stupid painter’s uncontrollable lust! How could he have done this!? It was so shameful, so hot but so shameful.

 

 **_It really couldn’t get much worse then this._ **

 

“What are you doing Leonardo?” And Leonardo slowly turned to Ezio in the doorway of his room, dripping wet with a small cloth wrapped around his waist barely staying up. He had the look of both perplexity and curiosity, his lips then curled into a smile almost as if he was connecting the dots in his head and now stared at Leonardo like a cat over a mouse. “Amico...?”

“I-I...you see...I...” Leonardo tripped, his trying to find his voice but it wasn’t coming.

Ezio walked in with his eyes like small golden searchlights piecing the puzzle together with each step, Leonardo couldn’t hide the evidence, hell he couldn’t even hide his boner! He was exposed as the deviant he was and by the young man who trusted him so much...

“So...the rumors have merit?”

“*sigh* Every rumor has some kernel of truth to them.”

“I see...somehow, I am not offended.” Ezio whispered and walked over, he seated himself on the bed and gently retrieves his robes and observed the white streak over his sash, “This will be troublesome to remove...even more to explain.” Leonardo hanged his head in shame but Ezio laughed so lightly and he looked up at the boy again. “Tell me amico..how will you fix this?” Ezio leaned over with the red sash near his own face..

“I-I-I will...uh...”

“Or do you expect me to tend to it myself?” Ezio smiled and licked the genius’ stain right off the sash, Leonardo’s voice completely vanished, word failed to describe the debauchery before him but Ezio maintained his grin like this was completely normal. “How long as it been Leonardo?”

“3 months 10 days and 5 hours.” He rattled off, he didn’t even know the question Ezio was referring to but he somehow knew it was about sex.

“That is a long time il mio amico..far too long.” The boy just snaked himself over Leonardo’s body, the water dripping off was falling like acid on him...this was a fevered dream. Certainly, it had to be and if he reached up to touch Ezio’s face it would pop like a soap bubble.

All of doubts vanished when Ezio’s hand grazed Leonardo’s thigh and watched the boy slink down past Leonardo’s face, his hair sliding down with him making it appear like a wet serpent was slithering down his chest. The soft heaving breath puffs on his torso, a quick darting of a tongue underneath his navel..the smooth drag of a nose’s tip going lower until it brushed against his hairy trail....

Tongue then lips...then a soft heave of hot air...then the feeling of wet tightness around his cock.

This wasn’t a dream, no dream could possibly be this _good_.

 

***********************


	3. Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an internal battle in my head on WHO would be the top and who would be the bottom....who's who? Well, read and find out!

*************************************************

If he was dreaming he prayed to never open his eyes again, to let him die right now from the blend of shame and eroticism melting into one motion, a lick, a suck, a twirl of tongue...each action was like well timed hits on Leonardo’s soul. This boy was SKILLED at this, which meant that someone ELSE had to have had the pleasure of that mouth first and he cursed that it wasn’t him. Leonardo immediately went down the list of people that Ezio had contact with, surely the boy didn’t find just ANY cock to suck and he certainly wasn’t born with the ability...then again, Ezio had SO many talents perhaps God saw fit to give him this ability as well.

It was always a pleasure to have someone do this, Leonardo hadn’t had any skinship from a man in months, he was always so busy with work and Assassin intrigue to dabble in sex with random strangers, it's far too risky.

 

But here was this young man..a _friend_...

 

Friend. Ezio was HIS friend. No, as much as he fancied Ezio if they progressed like this then that relationship would be over! Every time that Leonardo saw him from then on would be accompanied with the image of the boy slurping between his legs, he felt the pressing of lips on his shaft and the playful pull and gasped. SWEET LORD! This boy...no, no, he couldn’t allow this. No, he must stop it!

Leonardo placed his hand over Ezio’s damp head and moved the bangs, he felt the soggy strands of his hair tangle and slipped between his fingers, God this boy, so dashingly handsome...so radient..and his lips and tongue were skilled. Ezio looked at Leonardo while he sucked, he watched the genius’ lower lip tremble from the coming of an orgasm and he smirked, Leonardo was a handsome man...he was merely a couple of years older then Ezio yet he seemed maturer then him at least in features. Leonardo tried to stop Ezio, he brushed his hand from the forehead to Ezio’s cheek..his fingers barely grazing the soft flesh and wrapped around his chin.

“Sss-stop...please...I cannot..allow you to do this.”

“Why? This is what you want?” Ezio whispered and lifts his face from Leonardo, the small string of precum fled the corners of his lips and he dragged his tongue to consume it. Fuck Leo was so hard and Ezio gently kept his fingers on Leo’s head making sure he didn’t release. “Why else would you be alone with my robes?”

“But that! That wasn’t!!”

“Then why does your body tell me otherwise?” Ezio cooed, Leonardo had no reply, “You are not forcing me amico...this is something I want to do and you should NOT deny your guest his pleasures.”

“Yes, yyyy-your correct..but...something like this and you...we are...friends.” Ezio gave a quick pout and Leonardo trembled, Ezio felt the cock swell and twitched and he stroked the bound cock like a vice...

“Then tell me...amico...do _friends_ help each other in need? As you have so many times often did for me..?”

“Ye-yes! They..ahhh Ezio please..”

“Then as a _friend_..should I not return the gesture in kind in ANY way I can?”

“Ofss-of coursess.” And the boy moved in so close to Leonardo that his breath trailed down the side of his neck and he followed it with a quick flick of his tongue underneath Leonardo’s chin. He wanted to shoot and his body redden from the pressure, “E-ezio..are..you certain?”

“I’ve been preparing for this day...I wont be denied.”

“EZIO!-” Leonardo’s mouth became full of the boy’s tongue and Ezio tilted his cock back so when he shot his load, it sprayed on Leo’s chest and it wasn’t a small load...it appeared that his body wanted this for a LONG time and the amount nearly smacked Leonardo’s face. His quicken breath began to relax and he nuzzled his head against Ezio’s. “P-preparing...what do you mean...?”

“Just as I meant...nothing more.” Ezio dragged his finger through the mess and licked his finger, “Tell me, what is your position? Top or bottom?” and he leaned in closer to Leonardo, “Although...I am curious to see how good you are, you have been at this longer then myself.” His breath tickled his ear, “Perhaps....you can teach me?”

 

 **_FUCK YES!_ **

 

Leonardo grabbed Ezio’s shoulders and forced him on the bed, he heard the light airy laugh leave the boy’s lips he just smothered his face with kisses, in his dreams he thought of how he could please Ezio. What techniques he’d use? How’d he use them...anything and everything but those were fancies, dreams...now Auditore is in his arms practically GIVING him permission and he would be a FOOL to deny him.

“Yes I will teach you....everything to please you...anything.” Leonardo kissed along the angle of Ezio’s jawline, he wrapped his mouth over the bobbing adam’s apple and continued to suck his way down. “Your body...crafted from practice, is like a fine clay for molding.” Leonard whispered and pressed his fingers along the many small humps of muscle, he heard the quiet whimper when his fingers were against the base of Ezio’s spine. “Ah, this place....has anyone touched you there..?”

“I injured myself in training, mio zio Mario tended me...ever since, that spot has been weak to pressure.” Ezio admitted almost innocently and Leonardo stuffed his anger, surely Mario wouldn’t MOLEST his own nephew, surely...but then who taught Ezio how to suck?

“Then...who taught you such skill with your mouth?” Ezio became mum, his cheeks flushed red and he darted his eyes and that got Leonardo VERY curious so he pressed his fingers against the spot again.

“Ahhh! I-I..was taught by La Volpe.”

La Volpe! That bastard!! Leonardo cursed, Volpe had to have the pleasure of Ezio’s company...those purple eyes were traps that he used to his advantage when he saw fit, truly fitting of the name ‘The Fox’. No doubt he had to use his knowledge and skills over Ezio...

“I-I see...so then you are prepared for this?”

“I..have never been taken, so this is quite new to me.”

“Do you wish me to be your first?”

“I was hoping _you_ would be, my amico. There is no one else I could see above me then _you_.”

Leonardo was melting from those words, Ezio wasn’t whispering sweet nothings or bragging, this was honest and sure...with a small twinkle of fear in his eyes and he pouted almost as if he knew he was exposed as a virgin. This didn’t make Leonardo hungry.

 

This made Leonardo _FAMISHED_.

 

He didn’t need anymore coaxing, Ezio-while skilled in other areas was pure as snow in the ways of lovemaking with another male and that made Leo happy, even more happy that Ezio withheld himself from Volpe’s advances to make sure that HE was the one to teach him.

Leonardo mumbled with his lips on Ezio’s chest and searched his nipples, he playfully sucked them and kept his hand on his spot, it was amazing how pliable Ezio’s flesh was..not too soft or hard. It was the combination of youth and careful training that gave it sort of a firm molding, he squeezed the boy’s ass and made sure that his fingers were snaking between and lower to his opening, he could hear Ezio’s whimperings...he was begging for more and more heat, more sucking...

How amazing this was, moments ago Ezio seemed to be the one in charge and now he was being taken...

“Tell me Ezio...what would you like me to do? Would you like me to suck you too?”

“Yes...please...I want to know the differences.” And Ezio sighed, Leonardo grinned...yes, yes, Auditore was quite good at sucking but he was a deviant much LONGER then him and been with several men.

Leo’s been taking cock for as long as he remembered...he’ll show the boy how it is to be properly sucked! Plus....it’s time for payback for that little nibble and spray Ezio preformed on him earlier.

Leonardo dragged his tongue down the center of Ezio’s chest but he didn’t devour his cock, instead he maintained his left hand with his finger twirling inside Ezio’s ass and kept his right hand squarely on Ezio’s chest. He fumbled his fingers to slide across Ezio’s lips and made the boy suck them, then his mouth nibbled mercilessly at the lower root of Ezio’s cock. Leo heard the gasp of surprise and smiled in his head, this boy thought he could make him come and submit...no, Ezio didn’t know who he was fucking with in THIS department!

 

 **_Maybe his scolding might happen after all..._ **


	4. Acceptance

*************************

A evil pleasure seeped into Leonardo something he didn’t felt often but now in the face of this youthful body, he couldn’t help himself, he looked up at Ezio’s face as he worked him below. The sounds of his assault becoming the only noise in the room filled with moans, Leo didn’t suck on Ezio instead he danced his tongue on his balls...prodding and kissing them just to see his young friend’s face at such a lewd scene. It was abundantly clear that Ezio NEVER experienced ball play at this level before and Leonardo prided himself on Auditore’s clear lack of it’s knowledge, it meant that La Volpe DIDN’T know about this type of pleasure so he couldn’t teach the boy. Typical, Leonardo thought to himself...La Volpe was an occasional deviant, he still preferred the warm muff of vaginas.

“P-prego il mio amico...ahh...” Ezio moaned, oh how sweet it was to here him cry like that and how desperately he want Leo to take his cock into his mouth but Leonardo just kept his salacious grin. He had come to enjoy Ezio’s plaintive cries, it was somewhat empowering as he took one of his sacks into his mouth and begun to sucked on it, he felt it twitch slightly from the unexpected...that did it and Ezio began to trickle his load. NOPE! Leo swiftly brought down his hand to pinch the tip to prevent release and Ezio’s face went from shock to mild annoyance in a second. “Y-you bastardo....this is vengeance!” Leonardo had to remove his mouth off the boy’s balls to respond.

“Si, to teach you a valuable lesson Il mio amore...”“W-what...lesson!?”

Ezio whined, he HATED being denied release, hated and loved it and Leonardo didn’t need Ezio to tell him that...he knew.

“How to properly maintain your tools.”

“W-WHAT?!” Ezio gasped when he felt his right ball cuffed in Leonardo’s mouth, he wanted to come SO BADLY, this was divine...Leo’s hot mouth massaged his sack then restlessly before easing back to a safe rhythm. Still Leo’s finger twirled and poked his spot with a mocking speed, the finger teased and pressed and with each motion made Auditore weaker and weaker. He was going mad, his toes curled in expectation for quite possibly the most intense orgasm he’d ever experience. Leo looked at his face straining  from his techniques, that pouty mouth stretched and he bit down hard on the lower lip to the point that he was going to bleed. That’s when Leonardo felt his teasing was at an end sent his tongue over the twitching vein of Ezio’s cock seemingly making a snake’s pattern until he was at the crown. He looked at the boy’s face one more time...soaking in his sexual desperation then he pressed on Ezio’s spot and finally took the head into his mouth.

The orgasam...it was almost blinding for Ezio, every part of his body shook from the pressure being released in a torrent of hot spurts in Leonardo’s mouth and swallowed in timed gulps. White spots bloomed like little flowers in Ezio’s eyes, never had he had something so intense happen to him, he couldn’t even process what, where, how even as the sparks danced from his waist down to the balls of his feet.

Leonardo gulped it all, the copious amount of salty and slightly bitter seed slid down his throat effortlessly. _More fruit_ , Ezio needed to eat more fruit, that would improve the taste at least to him...still, he savored the load graciously as he’s done many times before.

Ezio collapsed from it all, that youthful pride melted like candlewax...he thought that he was the best at sucking...that was shattered today.

“Si vince ... I. .. arrendersi ..” Ezio managed through many pantings, everything was tingling and he shuddered another spurt, Leonardo had the flow ooze down his lips and kept it in his mouth. Auditore looked at him through the haze, he had no idea on what was going to happen next, he just felt the soft pressing of Leo’s lips on his and the tongue entering in his mouth. He tasted his seed and was mildly disgusted then he smoothed his tongue over Leonardo’s accepting and sighed when his friend pulled from his lips with a palid string still connecting them. “Bastardo..that...was.” he wiped his mouth but Leonardo just kissed him again, reminding him of the taste and Ezio smiled.

“Are you ready for the next lesson Bambino?”

“If it is anything like the first one...si.”

“I am truly happy you feel this way,” Leonardo admitted, fuck his heart was racing now..he wasn’t confessing, no it was far too soon for that but he felt like saying something of love to Auditore. So he fiddled around what words would suffice him until he was ready to say them, “You are...very special to me. I-I..um..that is to say...cazzo, I feel like a-”

“Fuck me Leonardo...NOW!” Ezio commanded with a pout, damnit, he REALLY couldn’t refuse that, he pressed his body against Ezio’s and felt the differences, he was larger then the boy but it lacked the incredible definition and molding that Ezio trained himself to acquire for Assassin duties. Leonardo really didn’t know what to do, rarely was he ever the top specifically for this reason alone, it wasn’t easy taking control when you’re not too keen on doing it plus it was work. Ezio WAS NOT going to make this easy as he nudged his tip toward the entrance, it was his first and Leonardo had to remember that.

“Do not clench....accept me or it will be quite painful.”

“I will try..”

“Don’t try, just _do_!” Leonardo chastised, “Believe me..”  Ezio looked at him and relaxed himself, the sounds were so wet he felt his ears were burning from the sin he was committing. The genius softly nudged his face against Ezio’s, this was going to hurt REGARDLESS if he was completely relaxed or not. Leo began to push once the hole was around the tip and then he push in completely, Ezio screamed curses and tears filled the wells of his eyes, “Non preoccupatevi, il mio amore..”

“FUCK!” And Ezio wrapped his arms around Leonardo’s neck, what? Was Ezio pleased from the pain? He tangled his tongue around Leonardo’s fervently allowing the tears to stream down his face and gasped as his body tried to process this new pain, then it hit Leonardo. He was panicking, fighting, struggling but he wasn’t....at least not in the way Leo knew the boy could...this was different, more instinctual. To Ezio this was an intrusion to his soul but he couldn’t let this happen, yet he wanted to, he wanted to share this with Leonardo...so why was this happening to him?

This _pain_...

 

...was _life_.

 

And Leonardo was realizing it.

Ezio risks his life everyday as an Assassin, he killed so many in his path of vengeance and understanding of his place in it. He’s been wounded and burned...and everyday this young body gains a different injury, some that remained unseen. So many lives lost, his own life shattered, betrayed..

This is the first time Ezio has allowed someone to injure him and yet not so deeply, this was absolute trust that he gave Leonardo.

That changed everything, there was more meaning in this moment then Leonardo gave credit and now he held Ezio closely, causing him to calm himself...to accept this completely, without question. To stop the facade.

When Ezio calmed, he found the pain easier to bear.

“Come può ... mi conosci così bene...my friend.”

“Y-you do not make it easy for me..”

“I will try to do better next time.” Leonardo brushed his lips down the bridge of Ezio’s nose into a small kiss, the boy smiled and kept Leonardo in his arms.

“Perhaps if we can instill some temperance in you, my friend. But for now...” He softly pushed himself into Ezio releasing the surprised sigh from the act, “Do not hold back that voice.”

And so Leonardo moved and paved his way through Ezio, he lifted the boy’s legs high in the air just to ram to the walled end, every gasp was met with silence from a deep kiss..as if each thrust was Leo’s attempt to plant himself inside Ezio so he could never leave him.

Even after the third and fourth time, even after the sixth orgasm.

*************************

The sun rose the next day, Ezio was suppose to return to his base for more training with La Volpe and Mario and he left the genius sleeping in his bed as he finished cleaning and prepping himself for his daily routine of espionage and murder. Leonardo on the other hand was completely unconscious, he drained everything he had in Ezio was in no condition to do a damn thing except sleep. But he managed to rouse himself awake to see Ezio again, completely decked in his Assassin robes.

“Ahh...to be...young and to have such energy...”

“Well, I wasn’t the one doing most of the work amico.”

“Could have fooled me.” Leonardo managed to sit up in his bed, “Well...at least you have learned your lesson! T-try to be more careful with yourself and the tools I craft for you!” Ezio turned to him with a sardonic smile on his face.

“If I am not, will you teach me another lesson?”

“If I must, I will have to be more stern...I cannot have you-” And Ezio banged the hidden blade against the wall, shaking it loose and unusable. Leonardo just stared at him as he walked over to the bed and gave him a quick pout.

 _This boy....this...boy!_

 _Fuck, he’s hard._

“Oh, it appears I am in need of your service il mio amico.” Ezio hushed, his voice dripping in that timbre that ended any conversation whether you were ready or not, he snaked his fingers through Leo’s blonde hair and kept his lips above his, denying the kiss, “I am hoping for a...quick fix...I am not known for my patience.” He pressed his lips on Leo and watched him as he breathed in his scent.

 _That he isn’t..._

His smile, his smell...his pout.

This boy was a walking orgasm...a living breathing aphrodisiac. And Leonardo loved him.

 

Those were the three things he loved about him.

 

 **END**


End file.
